Contrary
by Bakaririn
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, they are as inexperienced as anybody else.


_**Disclaimer: **__I own La Corda D'oro that's why I'm not writing __**fanfiction. **__(Sarcasm level: infinite)_

* * *

**Contrary**

_Contrary to popular belief, they are as inexperienced as anybody else._

* * *

People expected that they already knew everything. They were experienced and matured. They have already gone through more than an average person had gone.

People expected that whatever they would do, they would do it with ease, with readiness and calmness. They would never bat an eyelash, nor gave a scintilla of doubt. They would go on with unwavering speed, calculated action and vigilant awareness.

People expected them to be perfect. Hence, when they decided to give in to their hearts desire, there was only one verdict…and that was they would be okay throughout.

But contrary to popular belief, Ryotaro and Nami were as inexperienced as anybody else.

It all started with their first date. Everyone assumed it was a blast, something sweet and according to plan, watching a movie, walking under the sunset, dinner for two, and giving gifts afterward and sweet good night kisses at the end, something that an average couple would have envied.

"Oi, I'll be going now." Ryotaro pointed at the movie he was about to watch. Nami looked and nodded her head.

"Meet me here, later," she replied, walking toward the other cinema hall.

They met up at the same spot two hours later, Nami chuckling and mumbling about the sappy movie she had watched while Ryotaro kept silent while texting—more likely telling his friend about this movie they should also watch next time. "So, where are we going next?" he said after sending his message. He gazed at Nami, waiting for her answer.

The girl looked at her watch, mouth gaping slowly. "I need to get some grocery. Neechan will kill me," she muttered, both marching toward the department store.

Ryou pushing the cart while Nami tossing the products her sister want her to buy, they both talked and laughed about their childhood. Every product, every section in the department store brought out memories they had when they were kids.

Nami narrated when she took a bite of most of the apples in the counter when she was a kid and ended up getting scolded by the sales lady. Ryotaro returned with a comeback telling her about the time he wetted himself with the juice that he accidentally drop.

They were strolling through every section when they saw a line of booths having a free taste of their products. They both looked at each other, grin mimicking one another.

"That was fun." Nami sniggered, holding her stomach from excessive laughing.

"Well, we got to eat for free."

"You went in every stall. I bet you're full." She teased, holding the groceries she bought.

Ryotaro grumbled, but smiled eventually, two arms busy with two paper bags of grocery. "I think my stomach is aching."

"Suits you right." Nami laughed, turning around and pausing in front of the cab she would be riding. "Well, thank you for this day."

"No problem." He smiled, dropping the grocery inside the cab. "See you tomorrow."

Nami hummed, entered the back seat and waved when the cab moved away.

xXx

People thought that since they have been together for two years, they had done more than kissing.

"So…" Nami began, holding her apartment door as she looked at her boyfriend.

Ryotaro scratched his cheek just below his left eye, a faint blush dusting his face. He stepped closer, awkwardly moving his hand on her arm.

Nami gazed back, warmth pooling through her neck up to her cheeks and ears, the hand holding her left arm making her shiver. She leaned in and tiptoed as she slowly closed her eyes.

Ryotaro's eyes became hooded. He went closer, removing the remaining space between.

"Aw." They both whined, holding their forehead. Nami, the first one to recover, laughed out loud. Ryotaro followed suit.

"Let's try again."

"Hmm, okay."

Leaning forward once more, they bumped on each other's noses. Nami stepped back, slumping on her door. "Oh god, what are we doing." She laughed even more.

Ryotaro gave a grunt.

Contrary to popular belief, they haven't gotten to the first base yet.

xXx

People said they were perfect. They could understand each other because they were almost identical when it comes to character. They could handle fights with ease, and in a day they would able to solve it.

"I don't think we are on the same page." Nami muttered firmly. "What I want to say is, this is my life, and whatever I want is my business alone. I'm doing this for my future."

"The only thing I can see is you not having any more future because you have already exhausted every living in you." Ryotaro bit back.

"If you can't seem to accept my way of dealing with my career, then so be it. I think it's much better if we just give each other some space."

Ryotaro heaved a sigh. "You do not understand my point."

"I don't understand you." Nami strike back, pushing him out of her apartment and slamming the door.

Two weeks passed and the two kept their cold shoulder at each other. Nami ignoring his phone calls and messages, she even had the courage to ignore him completely even in their accidental meet ups.

It hurt Ryotaro but Nami was stubborn.

"You're still not talking to him, huh." Her co-worker would say. Nami's response was always a grunt and ignorance.

Things worsened until it reached a month. Phone calls started to decrease, message diminished.

"Your pride won't do you any good, Amou-san." One commented on their lunch break. "Sometimes you have to accept that you make wrong decisions, too. You don't know when things go against you and when it's too late for you to fix it."

Nami thought about it until that evening. She was about to go home when her phone vibrated. She looked at the number and frowned. _Sasaki. _

"What?" she greeted. "If this is about your—" she paused. "What? Okay, okay, I'll be there."

Nami hurriedly called a taxi.

She knocked on the door with a bang. When no one answered she tried it again, harder this time.

"Okay, sheesh." The voice behind the door muttered. "What do you want—Nami?"

"Ryou?" she sobbed. Tears outlined the brim of her eyes as a fat tear rolled down on her cheeks. "I thought, Sasaki said…but…"

Ryotaro's lips curved into a grin. "So it works."

"What do you mean?" her voice was shaky, her whole body trembled. She embraced herself, looking vulnerable.

The look almost made Ryotaro repent. "You care."

"What are you…" she hiccupped, leaning her head on his chest as she hugged him tightly. "You jerk! I'm so worried about you. "

"You don't want to answer me. I've become desperate." He chuckled.

"I thought…I thought…" she sobbed. "I thought something bad happened to you."

"Oh man. I think, I overdid it, sorry." He brought his hand on her back, comforting her.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. Can I be your girlfriend, again?"

Ryotaro laughed. "When did we break up? I wasn't informed." Ryotaro was about to laugh some more when she lightly punched his arm. "It's fine. All I need is to hear you apologize." He smiled, hugging her as tightly as she did earlier.

xXx

People thought he would come out of a good proposal when the time comes. They thought he would do it in a private place, flowers and music all around them. Probably, playing a nice song before he finally asks the question.

"Damn it." Ryotaro grumbled, gulping a glass of scotch. The liquid trailed down in his throat with burning sensation in its wake. He coughed and looked at his wristwatch. He should be home right now resting, but there he was running toward his car.

He sat and started the engine before he tried to defy gravity.

Ryotaro parked the car inside another building. He had been there more than thrice, more likely, every week or more. He would always stay on the same spot all the time, waiting for his girlfriend to walk out from the big entrance glass door.

He fished out something from his blazer's inner packet, caressing the smoothness of the small black box in it. When he saw the figure of his girlfriend, he hurriedly got out of his car and approached her.

"Ryou, what are you doing here?"

Ryotaro only knelt on one knee.

"What are you doing? You're going to dirty your pants."

"Nami, will you marry me!" he shouted, opening the box and bringing it upward.

Passersby stopped walking, her co-workers cooed and cheered at the corner.

"What are you doing, stand up. People are looking."

"I won't move until you answer."

Nami looked around them, more people gathered to watch what was going on. "Ryou please…"

Ryotaro put the box on the floor as he tried to lie down. Nami squeaked and pulled his arm. "Okay, okay!"

"What? I don't understand you."

"Ryou, don't be a child, get up." She pulled, but he didn't move.

"Say it properly."

Nami's face gathered an obvious amount of blush. She inhaled deeply. "Okay, Tsuchiura Ryotaro, I'm gonna marry you!"

"It sounds forced."

"Ryou! I want to marry you!" she screamed.

Ryotaro grinned, grabbing the box and getting up while dusting his pants and blazer. "Now you sound so desperate."

Nami pouted.

"I like that." He held her hand, placing the ring on her finger.

"This is blackmail."

"Last time I check, I'm not the one who desperately shouted you want to marry me."

xXx

People said they wouldn't feel awkward on their first night. They said they were both confident about themselves that insecurity would never come.

Nami held the sheet tightly covering herself. Her heart started to hammer against her rib cage she feared it would randomly jump out and drop on the floor. She inhaled and exhaled, halting in an excruciating stop when the shower at the side went off, soon the light from the bathroom followed. She melted deeper on the mass of blankets and pillows.

"So…" Ryotaro awkwardly began, not knowing what to do next. He sat himself on the opposite side of the bed, quite far from his newly wedded wife.

He looked at her and she looked back. He didn't need to squint his eyes to notice the obvious blush staining her cheeks. He grinned, which made her blush even more, but underneath the blanket he knew she was also frowning.

Ryou propped his right arm beside her, while the other one effectively caging her form. She squeaked. He brushed his lips on her forehead, tracing down to the tip of her nose, to her left cheeks, to her right cheeks. His free hand glided toward her waist, underneath her shirt, feeling the softness of her skin. He was about to lean forward to capture her lips when he forcefully sat up, holding his forehead.

Nami chuckled, holding her own forehead.

"You head-butt me." Ryotaro muttered, nursing himself.

"You tickled me." Nami countered.

Ryotaro grinned. "We really are good at messing the mood."

"Only you—" her stomach growled.

"You were saying?"

"Whatever." Nami pouted.

"Let's order pizza." Ryotaro jumped from the bed and grabbed his phone. Nami gave out a snort and laughed afterward

"Good idea."

xXx

People thought they would be able to deal with kids like a champion. They could assuage any of the youngling's needs without panicking. They thought it was by instinct, an inborn talent.

But contrary to popular belief, Nami and Ryou didn't know anything about kids.

"Oh god." Ryotaro chanted, rocking the wailing toddler on his arms. "He won't stop crying."

Nami, appeared from the kitchen, was as disheveled as her husband. She held the baby bottle in her left hand and a bag on the other hand. "He must be hungry." She said softly, grabbing their son.

Since Nami didn't want to get a babysitter, it was either her mother or Ryou's mother who helped them. But unfortunately, both mothers decided to have their day off on the same day. Sometime that day, Nami assumed they did it on purpose. "Hush…" she gently swayed the toddler while giving him his milk. "Ryou…" she glanced at her husband with a worried expression. "I think he's sick."

They stormed out of the house as immediately as possible to bring the baby to their pediatrician.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Tsuchiura." The doctor began. "He's just starting teething. It's natural for babies."

Nami nodded, brushing her son's bangs upward. Fortunately, he was able to fall asleep.

"Just give me a call if you think something's wrong."

"Thank you, doc." Ryotaro smiled and ushered his family into the car.

When they finally home, Nami placed the baby in his crib, giving him a kiss on the forehead before she started to clean their house.

It was later that night when she was able to return to their room to take a rest. Pausing beside the door, Nami smiled, indulging herself of the view of her husband lying on his back and their son on his chest, comfortably sleeping.

"Who would have thought…" Nami began, slowly settling herself beside them. "These things can be exhausting." She chuckled, ruffling the green tresses of their baby boy.

The action woke the little kid, he yawned as parents got a little peek of a small bump of white on his gum. Definitely his first tooth. His big blue eyes gazed at his mother then at his father before yawning once more. Ryotaro placed him between them as they watched him return to his slumber. "But, I really don't mind my energy getting drained as long as I'll have you both." Nami continued, a content smile gracing her lips.

Ryotaro chuckled, leaning forward to kiss his wife. "It does get better through practice."

Nami giggled, and hummed a yes. "It does," she said as she pressed her lips on his.

_Fin_

* * *

_**Authoress' Notes:**_

_Vibrates with feels. I'm fangirling over my own story. (dies)_

_Review is always welcome. _


End file.
